


say so

by lumenera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru-centric, M/M, Makki and Mattsun win best wingmen award, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenera/pseuds/lumenera
Summary: if you love me, then say so.Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime throughout the ages, or throughout childhood.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	say so

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by KC Katalbas' [Say So](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8g1wvNZ_6g)  
> Give it a listen before or after you read, I think it'll enhance your experience

_if you love me, then say so._

Hajime is six years old when he meets the new neighbors next door. The Oikawas, his mom calls them. _They have a son your age_. But Hajime isn’t really interested in looking for a playmate, unless they want to find bugs with him.

Oikawa Tooru is bright and excitable, and once they meet, he never seems to leave Hajime's life. He’s more than happy to go bug chasing with him, though it’s mostly Hajime doing the catching. All the bugs fly away because Oikawa is just loud, splashing river water all over Hajime every time he gets the chance, his voice heard for miles in every forest the duo visits. But when he catches bugs, Oikawa is faster than him, net barely visible for a second before it swishes down on an unsuspecting insect. 

(The words Hajime is looking for is amazing hand-eye coordination, but he’s too young to realize that.)

In return, he pulls Hajime along for late night stargazing and visits to the bookstore to pick up the latest manga edition of whatever he’s currently reading. He doesn’t mind it that much, he supposes. It's nice to have someone else around. They fight over trivial things, like what they should do next or which bread they should buy when they visit the bakery together.

(“Milk bread, give it up, Hajime!”

“You’d eat milk bread for every meal if you could.”

“I would! It’s great!”)

From going to running around along with running around with someone else, it isn’t so bad. He’s there when Oikawa receives a volleyball for his birthday and deems it his new passion(The space posters in his room still remain though, right next to the posters of famous volleyball players). From then on, it’s Oikawa dragging him to the park to practice, because “Hajime, we need to be good if we want to play on the junior high team.”

Junior high feels so far away, but he indulges his friend. Oikawa has his eyes fixated on the position of setter, so Hajime takes the one right next to him: wing spiker. They practice from dawn till dusk in the summer and every spare hour when school starts up. That’s where he discovered he actually really likes volleyball, with every perfect spike and practiced serve. And maybe, just maybe, because he really likes being by Oikawa’s side.

Hajime is nine when Oikawa first asks him about love.

“Hey, Hajime.” They are laying side by side one of the blankets Oikawa’s mom put out for them, looking up at the stars. The telescope they were using is discarded off to the side after Oikawa accidentally cracks the lens, but there isn’t enough pollution in Miyagi that they couldn’t see the stars without it.

“Yeah, Tooru?”

“What do you know about love?”

Hajime shrugs, then realizes Oikawa can’t see the gesture because they’re both laying down. “I don’t know. Why?”

“My older sister got a boyfriend today.”

This makes Hajime turn his head, the stars forgotten. He props himself up on his arm. “A boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Even in the dark, he can see Oikawa wrinkle his nose as he turns to face Hajime, mimicking his pose. “She won’t stop talking about him.”

“That must be annoying.”

“It is.”

They lapse back into silence, just staring at each other. Oikawa cracks first, dissolving into giggles, bringing Hajime down along with him. They laugh until they forget how to breathe, inhaling breaths to regain the oxygen they lost.

Part of Hajime wishes that they could do this forever, just the two of them, like nothing else matters or exists.

_if you love me, then say so._

Oikawa is Oikawa at school and Tooru when they’re alone, just like Hajime is Iwaizumi at school and Hajime when they’re alone, but it feels so weird to hear his best friend call him _Iwaizumi_ when he’s known him all his life, like he’s just another classmate.

He is eleven when the nicknames start. Oikawa has always been charming(Hajime knows what he’s truly like underneath his facade, a dork), but he easily sweeps half the girls in their year into his wake. They trail after him, and he always takes notice. He smiles prettily at them and accepts everything they gave him, yet still managing to turn them down without anyone bursting into tears. But each one of the girls leaves with a -chan attached to their names, and there was some new emotion that wells up inside Hajime, and he can’t tell what it was. He files it away because it isn’t important, because he will always have Oikawa’s attention where it matters most: on the court.

“Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?” Oikawa asks him one day while they’re walking home.

He’d been more quiet than usual, but perceptive Oikawa picks up on it easily. Of course he did, but that’s not what catches his attention. Hajime looks up in surprise. “ _Iwa-chan_?”

Oikawa flashes a grin at him. “Yeah, Iwa-chan! It’s your new nickname!”

“What kind of nickname is that?” _It makes him sound like an 8 year old girl._ He can’t help himself, so he throws a new nickname back at him. “Trashykawa.”

Oikawa gapes in shock. “Mean!”

And with that conversation, everything returns to normal.

(“But why am I _Trashykawa_ when you’re _Iwa-chan_? The nickname I gave you is so much nicer than the one you gave me.”

“Because you’re trash, obviously.”

“What? If I’m trash, I’m the best kind. Y’know, Golden Trash. Trash Superior.”

Hajime snorts.)

They both wind up at Kitagawa Daiichi, which boasts of an excellent volleyball program. Oikawa pulls Hajime along to sign up the first day they’re able. The club forms have already been filled out in Oikawa’s neat kanji, to his surprise. He catches Hajime frowning at the paper, where for name, it says ★ _Iwa-chan_ ★.

“What?” Oikawa asks. “I know all of your information anyway. Besides, you’re slow at writing.”

Hajime bristles at the insult. “You really are a trashy guy, know know that?”

“Hey!” He has the audacity to look offended, like Hajime hasn’t told him that before. “Mean, Iwa-chan!”

He pulls a mechanical pencil from his backpack, erasing the name and writing in _Iwaizumi Hajime_. Both the transition to junior high and the new nickname have been seamless so far, but the only mouth he wants to hear “Iwa-chan” from is Oikawa’s. Only Oikawa’s.

_if you love me, then say so._

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! We made the starting lineup!” Oikawa practically jumps on him the second he walks out of his class. His class is at the end of the hall, he must have sprinted to tell Hajime this. But still, he can’t stop the grin on his face from spreading.

“Awesome.”

“You could sound more happy, you know.”

“And you could not tackle me in the middle of the hallway, you know.”

Oikawa pouts. “But then there’s no fun.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “C'mon, we have to get to practice.”

Oikawa perfects his jump serve in time for their first Junior High Athletics meet. They easily make it all the way to finals, where they’re matched up with Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High.

After the first set, it’s easy to see beating Shiratoriwaza will be no easy feat. Hajime couldn’t keep track, but he’s pretty sure at least 50% of the points were made by the team’s ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi. He spikes with his left hand, and it takes its toll on all the blockers, who are used to right hand spikers.

The whistle blows way too fast, and the game ends. Seijoh loses, the disappointment rising up in Hajime’s stomach.

“We’ll have next year.” He consoles Oikawa, who seems determined to place all the blame on himself as setter. “We’ll beat them next year.”

Oikawa doubles his training hours, a feat in itself. More than once, Hajime has to drag Oikawa home at midnight amidst his protests. All of that comes grinding to a halt, though, one day after practice. He’s been staying behind longer and longer, and Hajime’s already prepared himself to pull a body home, hopefully conscious. He’d hate to knock Oikawa out; he’s much heavier that way. Also, having to explain why Oikawa is unconscious to his parents is not a conversation he wants to have.

He’s in the changing room, pulling his shirt on when he hears the crash, then the scream. _Oikawa_. Hajime bursts out the door into the gym, the rest of the team on his heels. His eyes land on the setter on the ground, knee splayed at an awkward angle. Oikawa cries.

Hajime wraps him up in a hug, even though they normally don't hug. “It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

“My knee,” Oikawa chokes out between sobs. “It hurts, Hajime, _it hurts_.”

“It’s gonna be okay.” Hajime can’t stop the tears from falling out of his own eyes. He keeps repeating the words over and over, trying to make his best friend believe them, trying to make himself believe them.

One of their teammates, a third year, calls the ambulance. He rides in it, holding Oikawa’s hand the entire time.

His brain doesn’t compute that Oikawa called him Hajime until later.

_if you love me, then say so._

He fractured his knee in that jump. No volleyball for 8 weeks. Oikawa is devastated, but Hajime forces him to do his schoolwork, which was mysteriously neglected in weeks that led up to the accident. Their backup setter, a third year named Kobayashi Ryota, takes his place for the time being. He’s not bad, he’s just no Oikawa. But no one could ever replace Oikawa.

His walks home are more quiet now that there isn’t someone to fill the silence. Oikawa has been banned from practice until his knee heals.

One day, he stays behind to practice his serve. Most of the team has gone home already, so it’s relatively quiet. The lights flicker a little but continue to hum steadily on. The door behind him creaks open, and he instinctively pulls a volleyball from the cart next to him. There aren’t many left, most of them scattered in the gym around him, but there’s enough that he can pelt any intruder hard enough if need be.

“Who’s there?” he calls. The shadows move, and he throws the volleyball as hard as he can.

He hears a muffled thump, and then, “Ow, Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa comes into the light, face in a grimace, holding onto the volleyball Hajime threw at him. He sighs. No one pays him enough for this. “Seriously, Stupidkawa?”

His best friend has the gall to look offended. “And here I thought Iwa-chan would be happy to see me.”

“You’re supposed to be on _bedrest_ , Idiotkawa. _Bedrest_. Not--” he waves his arm around-- “Sneaking into the school gym after hours.”

“The doctors cleared me.” Oikawa extends his leg. “See? No brace.”

Hajime takes in what Oikawa’s wearing for the first time. A white t-shirt and blue shorts with black stripes running down the sides, identical to the outfit he’s currently wearing. Understanding dawns on him.

“You snuck in to practice?”

“I didn’t think anyone would be here.”

“No.” Hajime rolls his eyes, then starts picking up the volleyballs on the floor. “I’m cleaning up, and then we’re going home. You’re not practicing today.”

“But, _Iwa-chan~_ ”

“No.”

Oikawa officially returns to practice a week later. The coaches tell him to make sure he doesn’t get injured again, but he politely waves off their concerns in typical Oikawa fashion. His jump serve still has Hajime suspecting he snuck back into the gym when he wasn’t looking, because it’s pristine as ever. He makes a mental note to keep more of an eye on his friend as the Miyagi Prefecture Junior High Newcomer Volleyball Tournament approaches. However, it looks like Oikawa didn’t want to injure himself again, because he does tone down on his practices.

The stands that year are filled with more girls than usual, most of them cheering Oikawa’s name. They’ve got a surprising amount of people in the stands for a middle school sports tournament, but he isn’t complaining. Oikawa throws them a wink and victory sign with his fingers before it’s his turn to serve, and the volume doubles. Hajime considers investing in earplugs. They make it to the finals, and again their opponent is “Ushiwaka-chan”, as Oikawa has dubbed him.

They don’t beat Shiratorizawa that year. Hajime lets out a sigh. At least they seem to be improving, scoring more points than they did last year.

To no one’s surprise, Oikawa is named captain. Iwaizumi ends up as vice, though he didn’t expect the position, but realizes how it came about when Oikawa throws his arms around him, blubbering about how he couldn’t be captain without his Iwa-chan. Then he goes on about his new jersey, proudly sporting the dark blue number 1. Hajime rolls his eyes and shrugs him off with a wry grin. Same old Oikawa.

The new first years are interesting, to say the least. There’s Kunimi Akira, who’s quiet, but a decently solid spiker. Kindaichi Yuutarou, whose jumps are okay for a middle blocker. He’s young though, he has time to improve. And then there’s Kageyama Tobio. A setter with heapings of natural talent that shines though.

After the first month, something changes in his best friend. He’s more snappy, pushing himself harder on the court, staying even later hours. Hajime thought that would be over once he recovered from his knee injury, but clearly, he was wrong.

“You’re overworking yourself! The coach warned you about that just yesterday!”

Oikawa ignores him, pulling a volleyball from the laden cart. He goes for the serve, but Hajime has had enough. He kicks Oikawa in the side, sending the ball flying.

“If you get hurt, everything will be pointless. You’re done. Stretch.” He pushes the rolling cart with one hand, dragging Oikawa by the collar with the other, ignoring the boy’s protests. He has to make sure Oikawa doesn’t hurt himself, because if he doesn’t, no one else will.

The next game they play, Oikawa messes up on plenty of combos. All the spikers are clearly confused, usually it’s Oikawa who never misses a beat. The coach decides to sub Kageyama in, to give Oikawa a break and assess the first year’s skills. Iwaizumi can see Kageyama obviously gets a thrill from being on the court, and he’s decent enough. They win the match.

Hajime finds Oikawa later, serving up balls way past sundown. He opens his mouth to speak, but Kageyama beats him to it, appearing out of nowhere with a volleyball in hand.

“Oikawa-san, please teach me how to jump serve!”

He doesn’t know what sets him off, but Oikawa is furious beyond belief. “Get away from me!”

Hajime catches Oikawa’s hand before it collides with Kageyama’s cheek, making himself a physical barrier between the two. “Kageyama, I’m sorry, but we’re done for today.”

“Okay.” Kageyama scurries off while Oikawa stands there, stunned.

They walk home in the dark that night.

“I didn’t mean to.” Oikawa says softly, more to himself than to Hajime. “I didn’t mean to hit Tobio. I just...got so caught up and I didn’t think and it’s just _not fair_ that he gets to be so good so easily and I have to work day and night to have a fraction of what he has.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to hurt him, though.” Hajime says tightly.

“I have to beat Shiriwatoriwaza.”

“We.” Hajime corrects him. “There are six of us on the court. The team with the better six is stronger, you idiot.”

“The team with the better six is stronger.” Oikawa repeats. “Thanks, Iwa-chan. I feel invincible now. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you have to apologize to.”

“Heck no, I’m not apologizing to _Tobio-chan_.”

“Iwaizumi-san?” Kageyama’s innocent blue eyes stare up at him. “Why does Oikawa-sanhate me?”

With that question, Hajime can feel his heart fracture.

“He doesn’t hate you, Tobio-kun.”

“He acts like it.”

“He’s just--” Hajime’s hands fall lamely to his sides as he searches for the proper words, words that will make sense to this 12 year old boy who has done nothing wrong but existed. 

“Stressed.” Defending Oikawa, because that’s what Hajime has done all his life. And he will continue to do so for who knows how many years, probably the rest of their lives because he’s best friends with a stupid idiot moron. “He’s really stressed. But he doesn’t hate you, okay?”

“I see. Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama bows and walks away.

Oikawa joins him a few moments later, while Hajime is still watching Kageyama’s blue and white Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club jacket retreat.

“What did Tobio-chan want?”

“Just some advice.”

“Oikawa-san, please teach me how to jump serve!” Kageyama holds out a volleyball to him, undeterred, his face full of hope and perfect trust. 

“Heck no, you idiot. Idiot!” Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him, a childish move to a boy two years his junior.

“Oikawa,” Hajime says as he walks by. “Stop picking fights with the first years.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at Hajime too.

It’s their last game against Shiratorizawa, and Oikawa is on fire. All of his tosses have been on point, and he’s managed a few service aces in between. Hajime can feel the energy in the air. They just might have a chance at winning; _finally_ , it’s all they’ve been trying for for the past three years. They steal the second set and Oikawa is alight with fresh vigor. He can see the determination, the _desire_ in his best friend’s eyes. All those hours of practice lead up to this moment right here.

The third set starts off as well as can be, but as good as the Kitagawa Daiichi team is, they can’t turn the tide. Shiratorizawa scores point after point, Ushijima usually the culprit. Their blocks are one second too slow, one person short of a triple block, one inch not close enough for the ball to sail easily through their arms. _One not enough_. Oikawa works harder than ever, and the tosses come faster, tension palpable in the air.

The whistle blows, and the game is over. Oikawa cries, and that triggers the floodworks from the rest of the team. They weren’t the stronger six; Ushijima overshadowed them all. Hajime wants to crumple to the floor because they were so short yet so far. Another missed goal.

“We’ll beat them in high school.” Oikawa promises, his face a blubbering mess, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club Jacket.

Hajime nods. The awards are passed out, and to no one’s surprise, Oikawa gets Best Setter. He cries even harder, but he’s careful enough not to spill a single tear on his brand new plaque. Kageyama’s eyes are locked onto Oikawa, something akin to admiration in his eyes.

They have to beat Shiratoriwaza in high school, there’s no other choice. The summer before their first year of high school is spent at the court. More serves, more tosses, more spikes, more blocks, more everything. They have to get better. They have to.

“And Tobio-chan!” Oikawa whirls around to point at the younger setter. “I don’t know where you’ll end up, but wherever it is, I’ll crush you! Be prepared!”

“Blow your nose before you say that.” Hajime admonishes him.

“Would you like a tissue?” Kageyama offers him a pocket pack of tissues from his pocket.

“Shut up!” Oikawa angrily swipes at it and blows his nose.

_if you love me, then say so._

They’re first years at Aoba Johsai, 15 years old. By now, most people say Oikawa-and-Iwaizumi, or Iwaizumi-and-Oikawa. Hajime isn’t himself without his best friend. They meet two other first years on the first day of volleyball practice, Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei, a duo not unlike his own, but the four get along fine. True to form, Oikawa has nicknames for them before the week is up.

“Makki! Mattsun!” Oikawa flags them down in the hall when he sees them, and together, the four of them start hanging out more. Hanamaki and Matsukawa bounce of each other very easily, filling the space with memes and stupid sayings. They get along like a house on fire, but Iwaizumi knows that he’s closer with Oikawa than the other two, Oikawa is closer with him, and likewise for their pair. Hanamaki is a wing spiker, and Matsukawa is a middle blocker.

All four of them make the starting lineup. Hajime thrives in the spiking practices, because he and Oikawa don’t need words to communicate anymore. He knows that Oikawa is gunning to take down Shiratorizawa this year, and his team is stronger than ever. They juggle school work and practice as Interhigh approaches. Hajime keeps a close eye on Oikawa to make sure he doesn’t work himself to death. High school gives them 6 chances to beat Shiratoriwaza and go to Nationals: 3 Interhighs and 3 Spring Highs. Hajime doesn’t need to read Oikawa’s mind to know that he intends to use each and every one of them.

Aoba Johsai isn’t considered a powerhouse school for nothing. It’s a top four school, and typically winds up in a battle in the finals with Shiratoriwaza for the coveted Nationals spot. Hajime thinks that there isn’t anyone more wanting to beat Ushijima than Oikawa, and he trains harder than ever to keep up.

They make it to the finals of both without a struggle, but of course, Shiratoriwaza is where the true challenge lies. They still lose. Just like they improve as setter and spiker, Ushijima grows more powerful than ever. It’s like having linear growth, but their opponent grows exponentially. A battle that they can’t win. Of course, Hajime doesn’t tell Oikawa any of this. He won’t shatter his best friend’s dream, because deep down, he still believes that they can make it come true.

Year two brings more or less the same struggles. Oikawa throws himself into practices, and there’s nothing Hajime can do to stop him. The inevitable rears its ugly head.

Oikawa goes down in the middle of practice with a scream that stops Hajime’s heart. It turns out he’d been hiding the pain in his leg for quite a while, just so he could continue practicing. It’s just something that Oikawa would do, of course. His best friend returns to school with a white knee brace on his right leg and a lunch box filled to the brim with milk bread. Hajime spends his lunch break in the library, searching up patellofemoral pain syndrome.

 _Patellofemoral pain syndrome/Runner’s/Jumper's Knee_. A condition in which the cartilage under the kneecap is damaged due to injury or overuse. The primary treatment is rest, but Hajime knows that Oikawa would rather cut off his leg than stop playing volleyball. Still, he manages to wrangle out two weeks of limited practice from him after a headbutt and three screaming matches later.

Hajime isn’t stupid, he can see Oikawa wincing when he goes up and down the stairs. Oikawa might think he can hide it from him, but Hajime _knows_ him. He’s pretty sure he knows Oikawa better than he knows himself, the former who let himself into his life all those years ago and never left. _His_ Oikawa Tooru.

“Iwa-chan, I never knew you were this nice.” Oikawa comments when Hajime steals his backpack to carry and orders him not to protest about it.

“Shut up.” He props his backpack on his other shoulder. Oikawa flashes two victory signs with both hands at him, in Classic Oikawa Fashion.

“Please, end my suffering. Please.” Hanamaki begs him. By his side, Matsukawa nods vigorously.

Yes, he’s got a big, dumb crush on his best friend, his other half. He can handle it. He doesn’t need the meme team harassing him about it. “Oikawa’s probably straight. You’ve seen the hoards of girls.”

Matsukawa scoffs, interjecting. “We wouldn’t be suffering so much if that was true. _Mutual_ pining. _Mutual_.”

“ _Mutual_ ,” Hanamaki echoes the word, dragging it out.

Matsukawa claps his hands together. “You know what’s coming up?”

“Valentine’s Day.” Hanamaki finishes for him. If Hajime didn’t know better, he would think they practiced their confrontation. But it’s Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They’ve always been good at bouncing off each other’s sentences.

“And you should get Oikawa something.” The duo is staring him down. He feels trapped under their gaze.

“Fine.” If it gets them off his back, he’ll do it. He’s got one pestering friend, he doesn’t need another.

“You got me chocolates, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa takes the box and peers inside. “How kind of you.”

“Actually,” Hajime fidgets with his fingers. He can’t remember the last time he was this nervous, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa are convinced that it’s mutual, and they managed to pick up on his crush without him saying a word, so he’s inclined to believe them. He blurts it out all in one breath. “Ilikeyouwillyougooutwithme?”

Oikawa’s face splits into a wide grin. “I thought you’d never ask, dummy.”

“Moronkawa.” Iwaizumi shoots back.

“Mean! I’m your boyfriend now!” He pulls Hajime in for a kiss, and all he can think is, _finally._

(In the background, Hanamaki and Matsukawa give each other double high fives. Mission accomplished.)

_If you love me, then say so._

They still lose to Shiratorizawa their second year. It’s a longer game this time around, with a deuce that quickly ends with two sets on Shiratoriwaza’s side to Ushijima. Nothing they haven’t experienced before, but the defeat still hurts everytime it comes around. Of course, Oikawa is named captain, and he picks Hajime to be his vice. Hanamaki and Matsukawa call blatant favoritism, but Oikawa is quick to point out that Hajime is also Seijoh’s ace, and therefore more deserving of the vice-captain title than the two “hooligans''.

“I’m appalled that you think so lowly of us, Oikawa.” Matsukawa says with a mock pout.

“Yeah, _very_ sad.” Hanamaki mirrors his expression.

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Like you care.”

Oikawa sprains his ankle a few days before the Seijoh-Karasuno practice match, about a month into their third year. Hajime could punch him, because that means that _idiot got himself injured again_ , and as vice-captain, he has to lead the team. He’s not the charismatic one of the duo. Sure, the team respects him well enough, but Oikawa is the one who has a way with words like he doesn’t, that’s all. Oikawa knows the team better than his school work, and that’s saying something, because his grades are impeccable. 

Karasuno is dysfunctional. There’s no other word for it. Kageyama is trying his best, but the short middle blocker with orange hair, their #5, is a complete ball of nerves, which disrupts the entire flow of the game. At Seijoh’s set point, he serves the ball directly into the back of Kageyama’s head.

The second set starts with Karasuno’s serve. Number 5 goes in for a quick and misses, but Kageyama apologizes for the set. The next time, however, the spike connects, and the ball smashes down on the court before anyone’s the wiser. The gym explodes in sound. Karasuno takes the lead, 11 to 9.

“Don’t let them get to you, Kindaichi.” Hajime says, trying to reassure his kouhai. “We have our own attack strategy.” 

“Kindaichi, Kageyama is nothing like you said.” Yahaba points out during their time out.

“Their number 5 isn’t looking at the ball at all.” Their coach explains in the huddle. “I think Kageyama is pinpoint tossing the ball to him.”

“Is that even possible?” Hajime wonders outloud.

“That means their number 5 has the ability to jump and trust Kageyama 100%. He believes that that’s where the ball will come. Receive the balls when they go past your block, okay?”

“Hai!” The team cheers and returns to playing. Karasuno has the lead by one point, but Hajime believes that they can still win.

Despite all of this, Karasuno wins the second set. The gym erupts in cheers when someone new walks in.

“Oh, Oikawa! You’re back.” says Irihata in surprise. “How’s the ankle?”

“It’s fine. I can get back to regular practice.” Oikawa flashes an “ok” sign with his hand.

“Good, you’re the one who asked to play against Kageyama.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oikawa-san, take care of yourself!” some girls scream from the balcony. He waves at him with a wink.

He suddenly turns to greet the Karasuno team. “Yoo-hoo, Tobio-chan, long time no see.”

“Anyway, go get warmed up, more than usual.” Irihata orders him.

“Okay~”

Karasuno hits set point in a flash when Oikawa enters the fray, Aoba Johsai trailing 4 points behind. 

“Oikawa, nice serve!” Matsukawa calls.

He raises a hand and points directly at the tall blond boy with glasses. Then, he tosses the ball, gives a running start, and jumps. The ball collides with the boy’s forearm and bounces off the upper railing. _Service ace_. 

“Great, let’s get another one.” Oikawa says dismissively before serving again. The ball hits the tall middle blocker again, another service ace. “Oh, look, one more point and we’re tied.”

He aims the ball at Karasuno’s number 6 again, but this time, the boy receives it, sending it flying back over the net. Kindaichi goes for the quick, but is thwarted by the number 5, who sends it back with their freak quick. Karasuno wins the third set.

“Wow.” says Oikawa.

 _Wow indeed,_ Hajime thinks. Karasuno is rising from the depths to take flight once more. Knowing that Kageyama is on the other side of the court will ignite Oikawa’s fire more than anything else, maybe other than Ushijima, and when Oikawa is determined, little stands in his way. He recalls the last words Oikawa said to Kageyama. _I don’t know where you’ll end up, but wherever it is, I’ll crush you! Be prepared!_

Interhigh arrives in a blink of an eye. Seijoh is seeded, so they don’t have to play until later. It’s a quick win in straight sets, but to be honest, Hajime expected nothing less.

Oikawa’s humming to himself as he straightens out his locker after their match with Oomisaki High. Hajime shuts his, and his eyes fall on Oikawa’s unzipped bag, revealing a DVD marked “Karasuno vs. Date Tech.”

“Hey, make sure you don’t stay up too late.”

He trades his light humming for a bright grin. “Iwa-chan, are you my mom?”

The horrified look on Hajime’s face leaves Oikawa begging for an apology. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, I won’t! I promise! I’ll arrive in top condition, I promise!”

“Stop being stupid, Crappy Oikawa.” He swears that he has the biggest Idiot in Miyagi as his best friend (and boyfriend, Hajime can hardly believe it) sometimes. “I’m shutting the club room doors, so get out of here, Trashykawa.”

“Don’t shorten the insults!”

“Trashy Oikawa.” Hajime says.

“You don’t have to rephrase it!”

_If you love me, then say so._

“Nice one, Makki! Sorry, Kindaichi, that one was a little high. Iwa-chan, are you sure you’re not trying too hard? You don’t have to try and show off, you know.” Oikawa adds this as an afterthought. “None of the girls will be looking at you, anyway.”

Hajime wants to strangle him, but Kindaichi holds him back. Captains are supposed to be encouraging. At this point, Oikawa is everything but. The two captains shake hands before the match.

“All right, let’s do this. Now then, as usual…” Oikawa stops walking and turns around, affixing each one with his gaze. “I believe in all of you.”

The atmosphere shifts, everyone suddenly snapping to attention. The whistle blows, and the game begins. Kunimi takes the first receive, sending the ball to Oikawa. He jumps and smacks the ball down onto the other side of the court. A setter dump. The crowd cheers his name, and Hajime can see his smug grin.

“You better be watching carefully, because I’ll be doing the same thing again.” Oikawa tells the Karasuno team, who still hasn’t moved an inch since the ball hit the floor. “Pay attention.”

Matsukawa serves, and the small middle blocker with orange hair goes for a quick. Hanamaki receives it solidly and Oikawa jumps in the air, his right hand pulled back for a spike, but Hajime knows better. He switches to a set at the last second, and Hajime spikes it down into the open court, Karasuno’s libero missing it by an inch.

“Hey,” he calls at Oikawa. “That toss was a little low.”

“Was it now?” Oikawa cocks his head at him. “Well, you usually hit it regardless, Iwa-chan.”

Kageyama returns a setter dump for a setter dump. Then, Oikawa calls a time out for some very interesting information: the difference between a normal quick and their freak quick.

Seijoh takes the lead in the first set and runs with it. Karasuno’s number 2 changes the momentum a little bit, but Oikawa eventually brings them to set point and win. 

“Since we were assuming that their only attack was the quick with Kageyama and that #10, it totally throws us off when they do normal attacks.” Hajime points out.

“We end up looking toward #10 too much.” Matsukawa agrees.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pops out behind Matsukawa. “If you think too hard when you don’t have a brain, you’re going to hurt your head.”

Hajime punches him. Oikawa makes a little “Kya!’ sound as he goes down. Hanamaki holds his hands out, ready to catch Oikawa’s flying water bottle. Some days, he wonders why he decided to date the idiot. _Because you love him, that’s why._

The second set turns in Karasuno’s favor. Oikawa serves at set point. Their libero receives it and Watari sends the ball to Oikawa. Hajime doesn’t even need to communicate with him to know the ball will be sent their way. However, Kageyama and the other middle blocker go in for the kill. Set #2 goes to Karasuno.

“Don’t mind,” Oikawa says, laughing as Hajime beat himself up over the point.

“Why are you laughing? I’ll punch you!”

“Stop saying you’ll hit me all the time, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa takes a sip from his water bottle, contemplating the last move of the game out loud before ending with, “My perfect trust with you, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime scowls. “Like I’d ever want that from you.”

(Though secretly, it means the world to him that Oikawa trusts him without hesitation.)

Hanamaki gives a very fair, _just kiss already_ expression, rolling his eyes. Hajime feels a little bad that he dragged him and Matsukawa through almost two years of pining, but to be fair, those two were doing it too. At least he and Oikawa have confessed to each other.

“Let’s hurry up and finish the final set.” Oikawa declares.

Despite all of Karasuno’s valiant efforts though, Seijoh wins the match. Oikawa stands triumphant over the crows, Kageyama in particular. They move on to play Senseki, then Johzenji, beating both in straight sets. For the final, it’s Shiratoriwaza.

Their penultimate chance.

He watches as Oikawa grits his teeth and pushes himself to the absolute limit. He wants to drag his best friend off the court and headbutt some sense into him, but at the same time, he has to trust his Oikawa knows when to stop and when to keep going. As long as Hajime’s on the court, he’ll have one eye on Oikawa and the other on whatever team is in front of him.

Shiratoriwaza takes the game in straight sets. _Why does it always seem like they can never try hard enough?_

Oikawa snarls, closing his hands into fists. Hajime slaps him on the back as they go to line up, reminding him, bringing him back to reality.

They have one more chance to make their dream a reality.

“I got accepted to Tokyo University!” Oikawa bursts into his house, screaming. Hajime comes downstairs to see Oikawa throw himself at him.

“Tooru, you’re heavy.”

“Iwa-chan, are you calling me fat?”

“You jumped on me. It hurt.”

“Look, I got in!” Oikawa waves the paper in his face, too fast for Hajime to make out any of the words.

“Congratulations!” He pushes Oikawa to the side so that he can stand up. “I’m proud of you.” he says, and he means it. “You’re gonna go?”

“I think so.”

“It’s a really good school.” Hajime reassures him. “You’d be a fool not to go.”

“I don’t want to leave you, though.” His voice drops. “You’re staying in Miyagi, and I’m--” His voice trails off into silence.

“We can do long distance. It’s okay, Tooru.”

Oikawa throws his arms around him. Hajime returns the hug, tilting his head up to kiss his cheek.

(How is he supposed to survive four years without Oikawa by his side?)

_If you love me, then say so._

None of them see it coming, Oikawa least of them all. Somehow, between Interhigh and now, Karasuno sprouted wings like the crows they represented and soared past them. And just like that, Seijoh loses their final chance at playing Shiratoriwaza. At going to Nationals. It’s all over. Everyone sobs, tears streaming down their cheeks. Hajime and Oikawa are no exception. They bow in front to their banner, to thank everyone that’s supported them thus far. _Aoba Johsai. Rule the Court._

 _They’ve done the exact opposite_ , Hajime thinks bitterly. Because at the end of the day, there will always be a winner and a loser. And the loser is Seijoh.

Irihata treats the team to ramen, then Oikawa makes good on his promise. He, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa watch Oikawa scarf down another bowl.

“How are you still hungry?” Matsukawa asks him. Oikawa holds out his bowl for thirds, ignoring him. Once they finish eating, the third years head back to the Seijoh gym for one last game.

“Oikawa! Stop using your best serve, this isn’t a real game,” Hamamaki complains after the ball slams into his arm. They play two sets, and Oikawa’s team wins. As they clean up the gym, Hajime can’t help the feeling of longing come over him, knowing that this is the last time that they’ll ever play in this gym, together, as a team.

“I have something I want to say,” says Oikawa. Everyone stops and turns to him.

“We wanted to end on a good note.”

“THANK YOU FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS!” Oikawa screams, bowing.

There’s not a single dry face in the room, Hajime the least of them all. The atmosphere is solemn as they finish putting away the net. Hajime and Oikawa leave the gym last, taking it all in one last time.

“If my university ever verses yours, you bet I’m gonna beat you.” Oikawa lifts his chin, a glint in his eyes. A challenge.

“Not if I beat you first.” Hajime retorts.

Even though Oikawa swore that he wouldn’t go near the Karasuno-Shiratorizawa game with a 50-meter pole, Hajime finds him huddled in the stands anyway.

“I thought you said you weren't going to watch because it would make you mad.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines. “I want to see the faces of the other team when they lose.”

Hajime rolls his eyes and takes the seat next to Oikawa’s. It's a tight game, with both teams giving it their all, but in the end, it’s Karasuno who pulls off the victory.

“Why doesn’t Ushiwaka look more upset?”

Hajime gives him a look that says, _really_? But Oikawa pointedly ignores it, so he throws in a comment of his own. “Kageyama does good work,” 

“Iwa-chan, you noticed it too? When Megane-kun came back, he gave them blocking instructions. Like closing in on Ushiwaka’s straight, that’s why after the serve,Tobio switched places with Chibli-chan.”

“And then he returned the ball. Your student isn’t bad.” 

“He’s not my student!!” Oikawa glares at him, affronted. Then, after a beat, “I guess Chilbi-chan really is a spiker that you can’t help but want to toss to. I can see why he has Tobio-chan wrapped around his little finger.” They both stand, and Oikawa pushes Hajime towards the exit. “Come on, let’s go home. I’d rather die than see the awards ceremony.”

“You really are a crappy guy, you know that?”

The rest of their third year passes by, and before he knows it, it’s time for graduation. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa breathes. He holds out his hand, and in it, is a button.

Hajime stares at it, but the only thing that comes to mind is, “That’s not your garukan button.”

Oikawa grins. “It’s the second button from my volleyball club jacket. I mean, if you want my garukan button, you can have that too.”

“What is this, a shoujo manga?”

Oikawa takes a swipe at his face. “Jerk.”

He dodges, holding up his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying.” He digs into his pocket for his own second button, and exchanges the two in Oikawa’s hand. “There.”

Oikawa’s face softens when he feels the button pressed into his palm. He tucks it into his pocket. Hajime does the same.They watch as Hanamaki and Matsukawa finally admit their feelings to each other.

“They couldn’t have done that sooner?” Hajime grumbles, but good naturedly. He’s happy for his friends.

Oikawa loops an arm around his shoulder. “Of course not, Iwa-chan. They wanted to make us suffer with their pining, too.” Oikawa pulls him in for a kiss, and he can hear Hanamaki and Matsukawa whistle in the background.

It’s their last day together before Oikawa has to leave for Tokyo. Last day in Miyagi, last sleepover with his best friend. Hajime’s heart fractures a little more each time Oikawa labels it as the last time. They stay up late into the night watching movies, and somewhere between the third and fourth movie Oikawa’s eyes flutter shut.

He insisted on sleeping in the same bed, for old time’s sake. They don’t fit, two grown teenagers sleeping in a twin sized bed, but Oikawa has already dozed off to sleep and there’s no waking him up now. Hajime can’t remember where the air mattress is, much less want to blow it up at this hour.A beam of moonlight falls on Oikawa’s face, and Hajime drinks in how peaceful he looks. Oikawa could sleep through a fire. He almost did, once. He laughs softly at the memory. Hajime can hear Oikawa’s voice in his head, even though he’s sleeping. _Laughing at me, Iwa-chan? Rude!_

“I’m gonna miss you, you know,” he tells the slumbering boy. “Makes me glad you’re asleep, otherwise you’d make fun of me for being such a sap. You’re not a good best friend, you know that? But you’re the best one I could have ever asked for. Best boyfriend, too. There’s no one else I’d rather want.”

He pauses to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. “Text me during the year, so that I know the aliens haven’t carried you away yet. And don’t overwork yourself, otherwise I’ll take the first train to Tokyo and drag you home myself.”

Hajime reaches for his phone and snaps a picture of the sleeping boy, doused in moonlight, soft brown curls not quite long enough to fall over his eyes. The resulting photo is slightly grainy, but it’s Oikawa nevertheless. He snaps another shot. Then, after a moment of thought, he sets it to his phone’s wallpaper, a gently sleeping Oikawa Tooru.

He affectionately presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I love you. You’re going to do fantastic in Tokyo.”

_If you love me, then say so._

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad after writing [hold me like we're going home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995564) so here's some cutesy IwaOi
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lumenera.tumblr.com/)


End file.
